


You're Okay

by JayTheSaltyBastard



Series: Jay's Rarepairs [1]
Category: Lego Ninjago
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Inspired By Tumblr, PTSD, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Rarepair, braincellshipping, minor fluff, ninjago rarepair, ptsd mention, zangst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-30
Updated: 2019-07-30
Packaged: 2020-07-26 02:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20036128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayTheSaltyBastard/pseuds/JayTheSaltyBastard
Summary: Zane has an episode when going to visit Borg Tower, Nya helps him through it.





	You're Okay

**Author's Note:**

> I am literal trash for Braincellshipping and you can fight me. Don't like, don't read
> 
> Inspired by [this](https://ninjaheadcanons.tumblr.com/post/186643509077/i-hope-you-dont-mind-that-i-did-this-as-a)

They were at Borg Tower for... something. Zane couldn’t remember what at the moment, but they were there and they’d been there a million times before. So why was it that Zane felt his chest constrict, felt his nonexistent breath stop short?

He stopped mid-step, staring at the area with a wide eyes. He suddenly wish that Pixal was still in his head, an ever-so constant reminder that he was in the real world, that he was alive and well.

But she wasn’t. Zane’s breathing stopped altogether, and, suddenly, he was back in the day where he’d died. Except, this time, his death had been pointless. He couldn’t see it, but he knew his friends had died, he knew Ninjago had fallen under the Overlord’s rule, he knew that innocent lives had been put in danger because _ he wasn’t strong enough _-

The air around him had dropped to well below zero, frost began to form around his titanium shell, quickly hardening into ice that kept him from moving his joints. That only made it worse. His breathing began again, but it was labored and uneven. He couldn’t- he didn’t, he just-

“_ Zane! _”

Zane’s core stopped. That was Nya’s voice. She was crying out to him, telling him to stop, he was hurting her, feeling her life force drain away. _ I’m sorry _ , he cried, _ I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m _ ** _sorry!_ **

Hands cupped the sides of his face, and his terrified gaze snapped down to meet Nya’s grayish-blue eyes. 

“Zane,” she said firmly. “It’s okay, you’re okay.”

“I-” Zane’s voice cracked, stopping him short.

“You’re okay.” Her voice came much softer this time, her thumbs moving along his cheeks in a soothing motion.

“You’re okay.”

“I-I hurt you and-” Zane started, but Nya shushed him gently.

“I’m okay. Our friends are okay. You didn’t hurt them, we’re all fine.”

Zane took a shuddering breath, blinking owlishly at her.

“Do you want to go back to the Bounty?”

Zane glanced away, feeling ashamed when he nodded. Why couldn’t he be strong and get passed what’d happened? It hadn’t affected him before now, so why was it back to haunt him so long after the event happened? Nya used her hand to gently guide his eyes back to hers.

“It’s nothing to be ashamed of,” she said as though she’d read his mind. “We can go back and wait for the others.”

Glancing back, she nodded to Kai. “He’ll be okay, go on without us.”

For a moment, the brunette looked like he wanted to object, but one glance at Zane and he shut his mouth.

Nya’s hand drifted down to grasp Zane’s. She tugged him gently in the opposite direction of the others. “C’mon. we can start dinner early.” She knew that was a coping mechanism of his and that it would help calm him. Her hands were starting to burn from the chill of his frosted-over titanium shell, but she pushed through. Zane was more important. Albeit hesitantly, Zane allowed her to lead him away, his metal skin returning to its usual temperature the farther they got.

When they arrived at the flying ship, Nya reached up on her tiptoes to kiss Zane’s cheek. “You’re okay,” she whispered again, staring at him with affection, a gentle, calming smile on her face.

Finally, the Nindroid smiled back. It was small, but it was there. “I’m okay,” he replied, and Nya reached up to brush her lips against his. _ I’m okay _, he repeated as he leaned into the contact.

And, for the first time in a while, he truly believed it.

**Author's Note:**

> The reason it's called braincellshipping is because the Ninja team has one (1) braincell and 96% of the time it's with Zane or Nya


End file.
